


Anything For You

by sonicrainicorn



Series: Berry Done AU [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Parent Logicality, Roman and Virgil are twins, Uncle Thomas Sanders, there's so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicrainicorn/pseuds/sonicrainicorn
Summary: Logan is really bad at feelings. He can talk the ear off of anybody, but once emotions are thrown into the mix he forgets complete sentences. Maybe that’s why he connects to the twins first.





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> There is like not even a drop of angst in here (okay maybe like a small drop) and that's weird for me

 Four years old.

That’s how old Virgil and Roman were when they came into the lives of Logan and Patton. They were tiny and scared and too young to know what was happening but old enough to realize it was important. They didn’t talk for a good portion of their first day home. It wasn’t until a few days after that they became more comfortable and, surprisingly, they opened up to Logan first.

Virgil saw him reading an old, worn out copy of  _The Phantom Tollbooth_  and became interested. Logan didn’t know what sparked the curiosity. The cover was rather simple and the words couldn’t have been recognizable. All it held was sentiment at this point.

Nevertheless, Virgil was intrigued and that meant Roman was too. In the early days, the two were so close that Thomas referred to them as the twins from  _The Shining_  (Logan thought it was amusing but Patton disagreed). They tended to do everything together -- plus they weren’t into that whole speaking thing for a while which lead them to stare. And that meant they stared at Logan while he was reading.

He lowered his book enough to see two mirror images standing there. It was a little unnerving. “Is there something you two need?”

Virgil pointed at the book while Roman asked, “What’re you reading?”

Logan wondered for a moment if twin telepathy was a real thing. “Uh, The Phantom Tollbooth.”

Virgil and Roman glanced at each other, prompting Roman to ask another question. “Haven’t you read that a long time?”

Maybe they  _were_  the twins from  _The Shining_  after all. “If you’re wondering if I’ve read this a lot recently, then yes I have.” He had been reading it since the day Roman and Virgil came home. It wasn’t a long book or anything -- in fact, he had re-read it about four times in the past few days. It was a book he always read to calm himself down or make himself feel better. His mother used to read it as a bedtime story.

“Why?”

Logan hesitated. “It’s a good book.” It was. Even after every turn and plot development had been revealed, it was still a great book.

“Can you read it?” Virgil spoke this time. His voice contrasted Roman’s in that it wasn’t confident or loud.

“You want me to read it to you?” Logan didn’t hide the surprise in his voice.

The twins nodded in unison.

“Um…” It wasn’t as if Logan could say no. Well, he could, but it wouldn’t have been nice. He had never shared this book with anyone other than Thomas. Reading it aloud would be the equivalent to telling a deep, dark secret. This was the book that grounded him and helped him through the most difficult times in his life --  _Patton_  barely understood what he kept it around for. He could suggest another book -- one that made him feel less vulnerable -- or he could grant their first request.

“Would you like to join me on the couch, then?”

Logan flipped to the beginning as the twins climbed onto the couch; they sat next to each other, of course. Logan hesitated once more before beginning the story.

The next day, they wanted Logan to read to them again. And again and again, until Logan was reading to them every day.

All the reading lead to the twins talking more. They would ask Logan questions or make comments on the character’s actions. Once, Logan had a mini-debate with Virgil over something in  _Inkheart_. They started acting like normal kids rather than twins one might see at the end of a hallway.

But Logan refused to think it was because of him.

“Come on, Logan,” Patton almost begged. “I tried talking to them for days and all I got were quiet mumbles from Roman. All you did was read to them and they suddenly know complete sentences.” He grabbed Thomas’s arm when he walked into the room. “Please convince him -- he’s killing me.”

The little family was at Thomas’s house for the day. All three grownups had the day off and decided to spend it together. Besides, Thomas wanted to see how his nephews were doing. The first time he met them they were too shy (or afraid) to really come out of their room.

“Well there  _is_  an improvement,” Thomas mentioned as he sat down to join the couple. “They’re both messing around with the piano in the back instead of staring blankly at a wall.” He smiled. “They also told me they want to see all the Disney movies I have.”

Logan quirked a brow. “They specifically asked for Disney?”

 _"Technically,_ they pointed at the bookcase and said they wanted to watch those, but that’s where all the Disney ones are kept.”

“See, Logan?” Patton interjected. “They even talk to Thomas now -- and they’re showing interest in stuff. You helped make them feel comfortable.”

“Nonsense.” Logan took a sip of coffee. “It was only natural that they open up to us after a few days together.”

Patton groaned and put his head on the table. “He’s been like this all day.”

“Is there a reason?” Thomas asked. He looked a bit amused at this being an issue at all.

“He hates being sentimental.”

“Wow,” Logan deadpanned.

Patton raised his head. “Logan, I love you very much, but you really  _do_  hate showing that you can be soft.”

Thomas snorted and Logan crossed his arms. “I just don’t see how my reading has anything to do with it,” Logan quipped. “It has nothing to do with me being soft.”

“You read them The Phantom Tollbooth!” Patton waved his arms for emphasis. “You never even let  _me_  read that.”

Logan’s face began to heat up. “Th-they asked --”

“ _I’ve_  asked.”

“Well, that just kind of…” Logan took another sip of his coffee as he trailed off. It may or may not have been longer on purpose.

Patton pouted.

“You guys are adorable,” Thomas mused. He looked at them in a similar manner to how someone might look at kittens. “But I really think we should have a movie marathon instead of sitting around talking.”

~~~

It took several weeks for Virgil and Roman to accept that they were apart of a new family. After four years of only knowing life with a single mother, it must have been rather hard for them to transition. For the first couple days, it didn’t seem as if they understood that Logan and Patton were their new parents -- regardless of them being told before.

The first time one of them called Patton “Dad”, he almost cried. While Logan agreed that it was good that the twins were seeing themselves as part of the family, he thought crying in front of them might have been a little silly (though when he was called “Daddy” for the first time he choked on his own spit)

Their house was no longer filled with awkward mumbles or overly encouraging words, but with laughter and conversations. They were all trying their best with what they had been given and it was working out in their favor.

About a month later, Patton had an idea.

“Logan,” he poked his head around the corner into the living room. “I think I found something the kids might like.”

Logan looked up from his laptop with a raised brow and an unamused expression. “As much as that might be interesting, I’m in the middle of something. Can’t you show them yourself? They’re right here.” He went back to typing.

“Yeah, well, I think you’re gonna want to see this.”

The tone in Patton’s voice made Logan suspicious. He paused his progress to see what Patton might be planning, and his eyes widened when it was brought out.

“Is that a guitar?” Roman squealed. His pronunciation was a little funny but the word got out okay.

Logan snapped his laptop shut. He kept that thing hidden for a reason. “How did you even find that?” He held his voice level to avoid upsetting the twins.

“It’s not like it was hidden very well.” Patton winked.

“I assumed you wouldn’t go looking for it.”

“Well, you know what they say about assuming.” Patton grinned and held up the instrument as if to display it. “What do you think?”

Logan stared at it for a moment. He hadn’t touched that thing in years. Dust clung onto it like memories that would never really go away. “No.”

“What?” There were three different interpretations of the word.

“I said no.” Logan stood up with his laptop tucked under his arm. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some work to finish.” He didn’t wait to hear any objections. He walked away and into his office where he remained for the rest of the day.

By nightfall, Logan decided to come out. He felt a little upset with himself at how he handled the situation. In hindsight, it was kind of overdramatic. There was no reason for him to deny it the way that he did. It would have been much better to explain his reasoning rather than retreating to avoid confrontation. With a sigh, he opened the door to leave.

In front of him was the guitar. A sticky note attached to it reading “sorry for bothering you :(“ in Patton's curvy writing.

Logan frowned at it. He crumpled up the note and tossed it in the trash. He didn't want to think about that -- he wanted to sleep -- but the guitar was still there. It would always be there. Logan couldn't get rid of that. No matter how much he wanted to...

He contemplated for a second or two before grabbing it.

There was a night light on in the living room. Patton put it there so it would never be completely dark. In a situation like this, Logan was glad for it. When he sat down on the couch there was enough light to see the strings on the guitar.

Logan strummed it once and cringed at how out of tune it sounded. No matter how many years that passed, he would always remember how to tune a guitar, he was sure of it. It may have taken a little bit, but he  _did_  get it tuned. When he strummed it, it sounded a lot better. Not perfect but better.

He didn't play anything. Not yet, anyway. He ran his hand along the front body of the guitar, leaving a streak of where dust used to be. He couldn't place the exact moment he began to despise this instrument, but he could remember when he first began learning it. Many, many years ago…

Logan’s hands instinctively moved to the correct position on the guitar. His fingers were frozen on the chord to the start of the song. If he strummed right now then that would be it. He would acknowledge that this was his -- had always been his. He'd be forced to come to terms with the past he wished he could let die. In the end, he decided, it was best to let the past aid in paving the future.

It was a little rocky at first. After years of never touching an instrument, he might have been a bit rusty. But he figured it out. The months of learning and memorizing the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yk9EdFtm4JQ) all that time ago came back to him. He didn't even have to think about where to move his fingers next -- it was all muscle memory.

He started singing under his breath to make the song feel more complete, despite the fact that his fingers were forming the melody already.

It wasn't until he heard someone join him at the third verse that he froze up.

“Patton?” Logan turned to the doorway. There stood a sheepish Patton and two mesmerized twins. He felt his face heat up. “I wasn’t that loud, was I?”

“No,” Patton answered. “But we heard you.” He flipped the light switch for the living room. “I kinda wanted to see how far you would go.”

The twins walked over to Logan while Patton stayed at the doorway. Roman studied the guitar with interest, but Virgil looked straight at Logan.

“Can you play again?” He asked. Roman snapped out of his daze to nod in agreement.

“Uh…” It wasn’t as if he could say no. Well, he could have, but still. He hadn’t played in this long for a reason. Was he willing to forget all that to give his family what they wanted? “M-maybe another song.”

Patton gasped and ran into the living room. He leaped onto the chair beside the couch and leaned over the armrest so that he would be face-to-face with Logan. “Can you do Hey There Delilah?”

Logan sighed. “Patton --”

“Please?” Patton brought out his best-begging face. “Please, please, please? It’s such a cute song and I love it when you do it.”

Logan turned away in an attempt to hide his burning face. He had played for Patton a few times before deciding to give it up (for what he thought would be for good). He hated singing -- still hates it -- but “Hey There Delilah” was one of the rare songs he ever let Patton hear him sing.

It was stupidly simple to play, yet a lot harder to sing. Logan always tried to sing as quietly as he could because he despised how he sounded. The swells in the vocals made it a little hard for that, forcing him to have to sing louder than normal. He hated it, though Patton loved it. Patton loved everything about Logan, it seemed.

“Fine,” Logan mumbled. “Just don’t look at me like… that.” He motioned his hand in Patton’s direction but refused to make eye contact.

“Like what? Like you’re my everything?”

“Yes.”

Patton leaned forward more. He placed his hand under Logan’s chin to lift and move it towards his direction. Their noses were touching. “But I don’t know how else to look at you.”

Logan forgot how to breathe for a moment. He didn’t pay much attention to how the heat spread to his ears. All he could focus on, at that moment, was Patton. They were so close. No matter how many years they had been together, being this close to Patton always caused butterflies to flutter in Logan’s stomach.

“Ew,” a little voice murmured.

The two turned away from each other to see Virgil sticking his tongue out in disgust and Roman covering his eyes.

Patton chucked and returned to his original position. “Sorry, kiddos.” He winked at Logan. “You wanna show us what you can do?”

So Logan did.

From that point on, anything the twins requested is what Logan did. It wasn’t that he couldn’t say no (he was very capable of that) he figured it would be best to open up. They were doing that for him so he guessed he should do the same.


End file.
